The Great Pearl Caper/Transcript
The Robot Convention *(The episode starts with Team Umizoomi and Umi Car driving in a small town called Umi Acres. Bot turns to the screen.) *Bot: Hi, Umi-Friend. I'm Bot. This is Milli and Geo. *Milli and Geo: Hi! *Bot: And this is UmiCar. *UmiCar: (deep voice) UmiCar. *Bot: We're Team Umizoomi, and I'm going away to a robot convention in a far away place. Do you like conventions? (small pause) Neato! *Geo: Bot can't take us there because people that haven't built a robot aren't allowed in the robot convention. *Milli: And we've only met Bot a year after he was created. *Bot: This event is exclusive, so I can only afford to buy 1 pass for UmiCar. I'm taking Milli and Geo to Umi Acres to meet with the person that promised to take care of Milli and Geo for the weekend. This person lives in a one-story red house with a white porch. *(We then quick-pan to 4 houses, one is a two-story blue house with a white porch, one is a one-story white house with a red-porch, one is the house Bot mentioned before, and one is a two-story blue house with a red porch.) *Bot: Which one of these is a one-story red house with a white porch? *(The aformention house glows with a blue outline) *Bot: That one. *(UmiCar dries up to the red house. Cut to Umi Car driving to the side of the white porch, where Team Umizoomi then goes through a small square hole. Cut to Team Umizoomi at the front of a little door, where Bot rings a door-bell.) DoorMouse the Babysitter *(The sound of a person running down a hall can be heard. The sound then stops.) *???: (yawns) Who is it? *Bot: It's me, Bot. *Geo: Hey, I know that voice. *(??? opens the door. It's DoorMouse, but in orange vertical-striped pajamas and messy hair/fur.) *Milli and Geo: DoorMouse! *DoorMouse: (tiredly) It's you guys. (yawns again) Isn't it a little bit early? It's only 7:00-ish A.M. *Bot: Sorry, Doormouse, but the convention starts at 12:00 and I don't want to be late. (To Milli and Geo) Okay, guys. If you ever run into any trouble, call me at time you feel would be best. Of course, it will take a long time for me to get where you guys are. You guys have every you need? *Milli: They're all here. (Milli and Geo each carry a trolly suitcase and backpack.) *Bot: Looks like there'll be no problem. You and DoorMouse have a great time, okay? *Milli and Geo: Okay, Bot. *Bot: Bye, Everyone! (he runs up to UmiCar and gets in. UmiCar drives backwards.) *Milli, Geo, and DoorMouse: Bye, Bot and UmiCar! *Milli: Come on, Geo. Let's go inside! (Milli and Geo run inside, prompting DoorMouse to follow.) *Doormouse: Hey! I need to lay the ground rules first. *(Inside, there is a living room with modern furniture, an HD television resting on a black console table, and a few fake plants. Milli and Geo run down to the living room, drop their luggage, and run to one of the couches, where they then sit down.) *Milli and Geo: (laughing) *(DoorMouse eventually catches up to Milli and Geo) *DoorMouse: (panting) All right, guys. I'm only going to say this once. Try to respect my house and everything in it. (normal tone) Do not take things without my permisson, got it? *Geo: What's for breakfast? *DoorMouse: You mean you guys haven't eaten yet? (whispering) Oh my gosh. (normal tone) How about I cook some eggs? *Milli: Eggs would be great. *DoorMouse: Would you like scrambled or sunny-side? *Milli and Geo: Omlettes! *DoorMouse: (with a frozen smile on his face) What are omlettes? *Milli: Omlettes are egg pancakes. They're made with eggs and butter. *DoorMouse: (face goes back to neutral state) Eggs and butter, got it. I'll go make your omlettes. In the mean time, why don't you guys play a game? (Walks up to console, kneels down, and opens a drawer to his left.) *Geo: What games do you have? *(cut to the drawer, which has a box with an Ace of Hearts card, four video game controllers resembeling a Wii remote, a skip-rope, and two dolls resembling Milli and Geo.) *Doormouse: I need a game that has cards. Which game has cards in it? (the box glows with a blue outline.) The Box! (Doormouse grabs the box of cards.) *(DoorMouse opens up the box, drops the cards onto his right hand and places the cards on the table.) *DoorMouse: You guys can do whatever you want with the cards. Go Fish, Old Maid, Solitare. Just don't do Poker. Who knows what kind of trouble you might get into if you played Poker? (He leaves the living room while a confused Milli and Geo look at each other.) An Unexpected Emergency Call *(cut to DoorMouse in the kitchen grabbing a carton of eggs, a stick of butter, and a bag of homemade shredded cheese from his fridge. He sets them down on the counter by the stove.) *DoorMouse: (muttering to himself) How do I make an omlette? How do I make an omlette? (he stands for a little while.) (normal voice) I'll just call Bot and ask him about how to make an omlette. *(DoorMouse leaves the kitchen and climbs upstairs to his bedroom. Inside his bedroom is a modern bed with an attatched beside table, a wall closet, a desk with a laptop and a touch-screen phone, and a modern bench where his guard uniform is laying in a folded pile. Doormouse walks up to the desk and grabs his phone to dial Bot, but before he could do that, he gets a call from a woman called Lira Lennox.) *DoorMouse: It's the boss! (answers his phone) Hey, Lira. What's up? *Lira: (over phone) DoorMouse, thank goodness you're not busy with anything else. *DoorMouse: Well, actually I was--- *Lira: There's a pearl that needs to be transported safely to the Umi City mueseum, STAT! *DoorMouse: A pearl? Doesn't that sound...mundane? *Lira: It's La Pearla De Madaline. It's a rare pearl that glows in a rainbow under natural light. The jeweler, Rini, has been keeping it for a while and would like it to donate it to the museum. *DoorMouse: So why doesn't she give the pearl to the museum herself? *Lira: She's afraid that someone might steal the pearl or she might give the pearl to a fake representor of the museum by accident. *DoorMouse: I guess I could do it, but would it be okay if I take two other people with me? *Lira: Sure, as long as they have no intention of stealing the pearl whatsoever. *DoorMouse: I'm pretty sure they don't. *Lira: Good luck, DoorMouse. Print your current job on your badge so that Rini knows you represent the mueseum. *DoorMouse: Yes, Lira. See you later. (hangs up) *(DoorMouse runs to the bench where he grabs his uniform. He strips his pajamas off-screen and throws them on the bench. We are shown quick shots of DoorMouse puting on his pants, undershirt, jacket, vest, and boots. He taks his badge and puts it under a printer. After a breif glow, Doormouse pulls out his badge, now with a museum symbol, and puts it on. We are then given a full body shot of DoorMouse standing heroicly against a red background.) A Pearly Duty *(Cut to the living room. Milli and Geo are making a house of cards. Milli is stacking the last of the two cards at the top.) *Geo: (whispering) Careful, careful. *Milli: (whispering) I'm trying, it's too high. *(DoorMouse runs to the living room, carrying a small bag.) *DoorMouse: Milli! Geo! *Milli: (shouts) AAHH! (she knocks down the house of cards.) *Geo: (normal voice) Aaww! *DoorMouse: I have to go do a quick job. Would you guys be willing to come with me? *Milli: (normal voice) Of course, DoorMouse. *Geo: But what about breakfast? *DoorMouse: I'll get you guys some breakfast at a fast food restaurant. Let's go already! *Milli and Geo: Yay! *DoorMouse: Follow me. (Runs off-screen) *(Milli and Geo follow DoorMouse. Cut to a dark room, where Doormouse opens a door and the lights turn on on, revealing a garage. Inside it is a red convertable car. Doormouse walks down the small steps with Milli and Geo following after.) *DoorMouse: Behold my car, Red Majesty. (pulls out a car key and presses the button to unlock the car. He then walks up to Red Majesty.) It's not much, but it has a special surprise. (opens up the car door.) *(Milli and Geo walk up to Red Majesty and get in the back seats. Doormouse gets in the driver's seat and closes the door.) *DoorMouse: Seatbelts on. (Everyone puts on their seatbelt.) Now we're ready to go. (turns on the car) *(DoorMouse press the button on a remote on the sun visor. That remote opens the garage door. Doormouse turns on the car soon afterwards.) *Doormouse: (To Milli and Geo) I need to make a couple of stops, besides breakfast. I need to stop at the jewelers to meet Rini about a pearl I need to take, then I need to go to the Umi City Museum to drop the pearl there. Afterwards, we can go home and relax for the rest of the day. Sounds good? *(Milli and Geo nod.) *Doormouse: Okay. Here we go! (He drives out of the garage and into the street roads to Umi City.) History of the Pearl *(We cut to The Umi City Jewlery Store. DoorMouse drives up to the the front, with him, Milli, and Geo eating breakfasts sandwiches. DoorMouse finishes his sandwich first. Her opens the door and gets out of the car.) *DoorMouse: Who knew it took such a long time to make a very small sandwich? *(Milli and Geo finish their sandwiches as well and get out of the car soon afterwards.) *DoorMouse: You guys can come in with me, but you have to be on your best behavior. *Milli: We're always on our best behavior. *DoorMouse: Good. (He closes the door and runs up to the jewlery store with Geo and Milli following afterwards.) *(We cut to the inside of the jewlery store. The door is opened as the trio comes in.) *Milli: Wow. Look at at all the pretty necklaces and bracelets. *DoorMouse: Yes, but we're not her to get necklaces and bracelets. *(The trio comes up to a 30-something Asain woman.) *DoorMouse: Are you Rini the Jeweler? *(The Asian woman turns to Doormouse and responds...) *Rini: Yes, I'm the Jeweler. Do you represent the Umi City Museum? *DoorMouse: (shows his badge) Yes, I do. I came here to get La Perla de Madaline. *Rini: Ahh, yes. I was worried that you would be a theif. *DoorMouse: Rini, this is Milli and Geo. They're here with me because I have to take care of them for Bot. I hope you don't mind. *Rini: No, I don't mind. If you would all come to the back, I will be more than glad to give you the pearl and it's history. *(Rini leads DoorMouse, Milli, and Geo to the storare room. In the storage room, several tons of jewels are stored on the shelves in little boxes. The group is heading to the end of the storage room.) *Rini: This pearl tells a story that happened in the 18th Century. *(We are shown pictures of the story.) *Rini: Long ago, a spanish man by the name of Guierrmo was exploring one of the beaches of Spain. All of a sudden he tripped and stumbled upon a hidden cave. Curious, Guierrmo explored the hidden cave and found a beautiful lake within. Amongst the stalactites and stalagmites, he found a pearl lodged within a rock. He was determined to get it out, so he took the rock and carried it back to the beach. He sucessfully got the pearl out using his wits and gave it to a queen named Madaline. *(The story ends.) *Rini: Her descendent was kind enough to donate the pearl to Umi City. *DoorMouse: So why did she give it to you? *Rini: She said that this pearl has to be restored to it former glory before it can be put in the the mueseum, which I just did. *(Rini, Milli, Geo, and Doormouse arrive at a portrait at the end of the storage room.) *Rini: Here we are at the pearl. *Geo: But that's a portrait. *Rini: The pearl is behind the portrait. *(Rini moves the potrait to reveal a wall safe behind it. She enters the code numbers: 74235891. The safe opens up, revealing a black box with a small lock on it. Rini takes her key necklace and uses it to unlock the small lock. She turns around to reveal the box unlocked.) The Missing Pearl *Rini: What I'm about to show you is La Perla de Madaline. Once I show you this pearl, you must understand the responsibility that comes with the pearl. *Doormouse: Let's just hope it's worth the while. *(Rini opens the box, but it's empty inside. DoorMouse looks up to Rini with a confused face.) *DoorMouse: Where's the pearl? *Rini: (gasp!) It disappeared! But that's impossible! I checked yesterday! It should have been in the box and the security cameras showed no sign of theivery. Whoever was the theif must have been really clever to steal the think from right under our noses. *Doormouse: Don't worry, Rini. I'll catch that thief and bring him to justice and then get the pearl. *Milli: And we'll help. *Doormouse: And they'll help. Wait a second. You want to help me? I don't know. Things could get pretty complicated and dangerous quickly. *Milli: Me and Geo have mighty math powers. We can take on anything! It won't be just you. *Doormouse: Alright, fine. I'm not sure if I'll need you a lot, though. *Milli: We can take that chance. (To the screen) Will you help us find the pearl and the thief? *Geo: Alright! Doormouse, you can take Bot's place. *Doormouse: Me? I'm not a robot, but I have some fancy gadgets we can use to track down the pearl and the thief. *Milli: Umi-riffic! Team Umizoomi... *Milli, Geo, and Doormouse: It's time for action! *(Time For Action plays. Milli and Geo do their respective moves. Doormouse, taking Bot's place, does most of Bot's respective moves.) *Chorus: (signing) Umizoomi! Team Umizoomi! *(musical break) *Chorus: Umizoomi! Team Umizoomi! Ahh-ahh... *Milli: Milli! *Chorus: Ahh-ahh... *Geo: Geo! *(DoorMouse does a high-bar swing in a red background and does a high kick.) *Chorus: Ahh-ahh.. *DoorMouse: DoorMouse! *(musical break) *(Time for Action ends) Pearl-Tracker *(Team Umizoomi is outside the jewelry shop. They get on Red Majesty.) *Doormouse: I have a tracker that can find any person or object within a 100-mile range. Let's see if my tracker works on gems. *(Doormouse turns on the tracker and enters the name of the object, which is "pearl". After a zoom-in, the tracker reveals 20 points for "pearl" on the map.) *Doormouse: (off-screen) Right now, it says there are 20 locations for the pearl, but we need La Pearla de Madaline. Tracker, show us the pictures of the pearls. *(The tracker shows 20 pictures of a pearl, all in different locations.) *Doormouse: Which picture shows *(The pictures dissapear and the map is reveal again.) *Doormouse: The pearl we're looking for is within the 6-mile range. Not So Trouble-Free *(In the Umi Acres Park, we see an assymetrical geometric statue. Close up to reveal a deck hidden within the statue. Little Trouble is on the deck, wearing nothing but a white bathrobe, white slippers, and his hair down.) *Little Trouble: (with a small smile on his face) Ahh, Umi City. So serene, so bright, so...lovely. (he turns to Big Trouble, who is also on the deck but sitting on a lounge chair, wearing turquiose pajamas and his hair down. He is holding a tablet.) (angrily) RRRAAUUUGGH! I keep getting sicker every time I see a day without trouble! (he turns and walks up to a little dry-erase board that says "9", representing the days that Umi City has gone Trouble-Free. Little Trouble picks up the board, erases the "9", and writes down a "10".) *Big Trouble: I don't know. All this trouble-free time has givin me the opportunity to bond with some of the people in Umi City and Umi Acres. (ding!) Oh! I got another message from Ryan. *Little Trouble: (normal voice) Ryan? *Big Trouble: He said "Found some shiny rainbow thing trapped in a pipe". *Little Trouble: Pipe? (gives an evil smile as he erases the "1" on the board. He turns to Big Trouble.) You know, old chap, we can search for the pearl in the pipes...by MAKING SOME TROUBLE! (he leaves the screen for a little bit) *(Big Trouble gets off of the lounge chair and looks thourgh the deck sliding doors, waiting for Little Trouble to appear again. Little Trouble then comes back on screen, dressed in his usual "TroubleMakers" uniform. He is carrying the Trouble Ray.) *Little Trouble: Are you going to stand there, Big Trouble, or are you coming with me? *Big Trouble: I'm coming. *Little Trouble: Then tell Ryan we'll be on our way. (runs off-screen again) *Big Trouble: (on his messages) "Trouble You Later, Ryan. We'll be at the pipelines shortly. LLAP (Live Long and Prosper)." (runs off-screen) Cat Nap Interrupted *(cut to the inside of a house, where a familiar cat is sleeping (and snoring) on his modern cat bed. He hears a ring from his flip phone. The cat sort of wakes up from his...umm..."beauty" sleep.) *Cat: (snort) Hhmm? (feels around the nearby scratch post for his phone. He grabs the phone and pulls it back to his bed. He flips the phone to answer.) (yawns) Shape Bandit speaking. *???: (over phone) Hi! This is Kathleen! Listen! There's some sort of shiny thing from the one of the pipes. I think it's some sort of new cat toy. *Shape Bandit: Cat toy? *Kathleen: Yeah! Cat toy! *Shape Bandit: (gets up in a upright position) Well I don't care if it's shiny, (grows a single claw from his index finger to pick a small lock in the scratch post that is suddenly there) or if it's a toy. (He sucessfuly picks the lock. The scratch post opens up, revealing a mannequin with a purple jumpsuit, cape, gloves, boots, and mask. The Shape Bandit stands up, letting his blanket fall back into the bed.) Heck, I don't care about the color. (He gr Category:Transcripts Category:Chameleon Cove